


Nice to Meet You; Let's Do This Right Now

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, First Meeting, Friends With Benefits, Nipple Play, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering, instantly, sometimes you meet someone and know you'll be lifelong friends, sometimes you peg them the night you meet them because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael and Rita meet at a Harvard Law orientation event and then fuck. What a lovely start to a friendship.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Rita Calhoun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Nice to Meet You; Let's Do This Right Now

When they meet--three days into the interminable orientation week that Harvard Law puts on like the fanciest debutante ball in the entire fucking Northeast--Rita and Rafael take each other's measure and know instantly that they've met someone worth knowing. 

They stand against the back wall of a minor ballroom on campus and split hits from the flask that Rita had snuck in in a handmade garter under her full skirt. There's an open bar with hard liquor, but everyone surrounding it is white and male. "Tell me about you," Rita says. 

Rafael glances at her, then wiggles his fingers for the flask. "Tell me about you," he replies.

Rita smirks at him and flips her hair over her shoulder. "Fourth-generation Central Park South rich bitch. Mummy and Daddy left me in the care of the nanny and the butler and the cook. Home for the holidays during boarding school, then Vassar, and now here."

"No undergrad at Harvard? You must have shocked the society pages."

Rita laughs. "Kissing anyone who was cute at my very expensive summer camps shocked them first." She looks at Rafael when he snorts. "I've shown you mine. Show me yours."

He takes an extra-long hit from the flask and clears his throat. "First-generation Cuban-American from _el barrio_. My _Abuelita_ wants me to grow up and be a judge, but I don't know if I want to. My mother teaches at a charter school. My father isn't worth talking about. I've been a scholarship shithead since I was five, and the Catholic school took pity. Lucky for me, they never caught me kissing anyone, let alone the boys who wanted to kiss me back."

Rita eyes the crowd of white boys in perfectly pressed shirts surrounding the bar. "How many of them are going to hate us on sight?"

"Most of them," Rafael replies. "I doubt you need protection, but I'll have your back if you have mine."

Rita chuckles. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a gentleman."

"To be fair, you haven't pegged me at all."

Rita turns and raises an eyebrow. Rafael meets her gaze with a lazy smile and half-closed eyes. "You're drunk," Rita says. 

"Lightly buzzed," Rafael corrects. 

Rita is as well. She takes another hit from her flask, then screws the top on and sticks it back in her pocket. "My apartment's about six blocks away. If you change your mind on the way, no problem. If you change your mind during, no problem. If we actually fuck and you act weird the next time I see you, I will kick your ass."

"Fair," Rafael says. He stands up straight and looks Rita over with a slow, hot stare that makes her thighs clench. "You want to go now?"

"Sure," Rita says, turning on her heel and leading the way to the door. She puts a bit of extra sway into her walk as they reach the far side of the ballroom, and Rafael steps around her to push open the door. His hand hovers at the small of her back as she walks past him, and she intentionally brushes her leg against his crotch. 

Rafael makes a quiet sound in the back of his throat as the door closes behind them. He keeps his hands to himself until they're around the corner and out of view of anyone who might be watching. "Your ass looks amazing in that skirt," he says. 

Rita grins and turns towards him, taking his hand and placing it at her waist. "Enjoy it," she says. 

Rafael slides his hand down, cupping lightly at her ass for a moment before putting his hand back at her waist. "How many things can I do to you as we walk to your place?"

Rita considers the question and scans the buildings around them. They're still four days from campus opening fully for classes, so all the academic buildings around them are quiet. She grabs Rafael by his lapel and pulls him between two buildings. She puts her back against the brick and yanks him in close. "Impress me," she says. 

He meets her demand with a bright, challenging look. "Can I kiss you?"

"You better do more than that." Rita tips her head back as Rafael slides his mouth up her neck. He tugs lightly at her ear, then kisses her on the mouth. Rita slides her tongue into his mouth and shivers when he sucks her lower lip and starts to hike her skirt up.

"Anything you don't want me to do?" Rafael asks, shifting his hands so his thumbs stroke Rita's inner thighs. "Because I'm happy to give you your first orgasm right here."

"First? I love the sound of that." Rita shifts her hips forward and moans quietly when Rafael slips his hands higher, bunching her skirt around her waist. "Start with your fingers. Follow your instincts from there."

Rafael grins and trails his thumb back and forth over the crotch of Rita's underwear. Rita shivers and presses down. She squeezes one of her breasts and thumbs her nipple through her shirt. 

"Please tell me you like having your nipples sucked," Rafael says. 

Rita glances around. They're still completely alone as far as she can see. The shadows are deepening as twilight shifts into full evening dark. She lifts her shirt over her left breast and chuckles darkly when Rafael stares at her sheer bra and licks his lips. Before she can tease him, he pushes her underwear to one side and shoves his entire hand against her cunt, using the heel of his palm to put pressure on her clit. 

"Fuck!" Rita yells, shocked and shivering from the sudden friction. Rafael kisses her breast through her bra, then sucks her nipple. "Harder," she demands even as she checks around them again to make sure her shout hasn't drawn anyone's attention. 

Rafael sucks harder, then nibbles, then moves his hand so he can slip two fingers between her folds. He doesn't slide them into her, though. He just runs them up and down her slit, massaging her wetness onto his fingers. 

"Fuck," Rita hisses, hips rocking to meet his movements. "Fuck. Rafael."

He lifts his head and flashes her a hot look. "How many fingers?"

"Two. Don't hold back." 

His bicep is tight and large under her hand when she grips him there on his first thrust. He fucks her deep and fast, his thumb sliding up and down on her clit. He sucks her nipple again, then presses open-mouthed kisses to Rita's neck and jaw. 

Rita grabs his hair and yanks his mouth to hers, kissing him hard and messy, teeth scraping his lips. Rafael doesn't pull away. He keeps finger fucking her and presses her back against the brick. 

Rita hooks one leg over his hip and groans when he grabs under her knee to support her without breaking the kiss. Rita throws her head back, and Rafael licks the line of her throat, breathing hot in her ear for a moment. 

"Oh, god, so close," Rita says. "So fucking close. God. Just." She reaches down and clamps her hand around his wrist. "Don't stop with your thumb," she says and fucks down on his fingers. 

Rafael rubs her clit over and over, working in fast circles as Rita keeps riding his hand and her breath starts to stutter. "God damn you're beautiful," Rafael rasps into Rita's ear. "Wanna eat you out right here."

Rita clenches hard on Rafael's fingers and pushes his thumb out of the way so she can work her clit herself. Rafael stays still. He keeps hold of her leg and lets Rita get herself off on his fingers. 

Rita comes with a head-to-toe shudder and a string of quiet expletives. She clenches hard when Rafael tries to take his fingers away, and he responds by crooking his fingers and dragging them down, causing her to shudder and curse again. 

It takes Rita a few minutes to catch her breath. Rafael sucks his fingers clean, then pulls down Rita's shirt. He lowers her leg slowly, giving her time to get her balance, then smooths her skirt back over her legs. 

"Thanks," Rita says. 

Rafael cups her ass in both hands and presses his body against hers. His dick is hard through his slacks, and he ruts helplessly against her for a moment before stopping himself. "Jesus," He breathes. 

Rita doesn't try to look anything but smug when he meets her eyes again. "Come on," she says. "You can give me a second orgasm before I fuck you."

Rafael stumbles as they step out from between the buildings. When Rita glances at him, he flagrantly adjusts himself, then places his hand firmly on the top curve of her ass. 

"Sure you can make it?" Rita teases. 

Rafael cuts her a sharp look and leans in to kiss her neck again. "I can make it."

*

Rita's barely hung up her jacket in the front closet when Rafael pulls her to the couch, gets her to sit down, and drops to his knees. Rita skins out of her shirt and undoes her bra as Rafael unzips her skirt and yanks it off. He pulls off her sandals and tosses them behind himself without looking. He meets her eyes as he hooks his thumbs in her underwear. Rita lifts her hips, and he slides them off. 

He takes a moment to look at her fully nude, then pulls on Rita's legs to get her positioned with her cunt at the edge of the couch cushion. He glances at her one more time, then buries his face between her thighs. 

Rita groans loudly as he licks into her, smartly leaving her oversensitive clit alone as he opens her folds with his tongue and licks deeper. 

"Shit," Rita hisses, putting one hand on Rafael's head. "Fuck."

Rafael pulls away and looks up. "You want to sit on my face?"

Rita gives a wordless moan and tumbles off the couch, shoving Rafael's shoulders until he's flat on the floor. She's tempted to rip his shirt open, buttons be damned, but Rafael's ahead of her, undoing just enough buttons he can yank his shirt over his head. He's wearing a white, sleeveless undershirt, and Rita shoves it up to the top of his chest, then drags her nails lightly down his torso. 

"You like getting _your_ nipples sucked?" she asks. 

Rafael nods drunkenly as he undoes his belt and opens his slacks. Rita hears his shoes thump on the floor behind her as she helps him out of his pants. He's wearing dark blue boxer briefs, his dick straining the cotton. There's a damp spot where precum has soaked in. Rita taps the spot lightly, then leans forward to suck first his right, then his left nipple. 

Rafael makes a quiet, mewling sound and arches up, hands scrabbling over her knees and thighs. 

Rita blows air on each nipple, then takes her time sliding slowly up his body until she's resting with her knees on either side of his head, her cunt hovering over his mouth. She watches Rafael lick his lips, then lowers herself onto his face. 

There's no grace or elegance in how she rides his face. She's still sensitive from her last orgasm and mindlessly chasing the new one. She slaps her hands onto the floor above his head so she can press more firmly against his mouth, and he takes it with a prolonged groan, digging his fingers into her thighs as he holds her in place. 

"Yes. Fuck. Yeah." Rita says when Rafael flattens his tongue against the length of her slit and presses up as she rocks back and forth. "Oh, fuck. Fuck." She gasps when he lightly presses a thumb to her clit, her hips stuttering when he circles it with barely-there pressure. "FUCK." 

She groans and grinds hard on his face, coming in a full-body shock that makes her quiver and pant as Rafael licks her folds and lifts his thumb from her clit. Rita has to focus so she doesn't simply slump against his face. She manages to lift her hips enough that Rafael can slide out from under her, and then she simply drops to the floor to catch her breath. 

Rafael pants next to her, chest heaving when Rita looks over. He meets her eyes and slowly licks the corner of his mouth. His dick is still hard in his underwear, the wet spot from his precum larger than it was. 

"Do you want me to get you off before I fuck you?" Rita asks. 

Rafael nods drunkenly and pulls his dick out. His dick is flushed deep red and thick. "However you want," he says. 

Rita rubs her thighs together and manages to get to her knees. She takes a few deep breaths, then crawls over to Rafael, taking his dick in one hand as she splays the other over his stomach. When she sucks the head of his dick, he moans and presses his palms into his eyes. 

"Christ. That's so good."

Rita works her way down Rafael's shaft, increasing suction as she goes. Rafael whimpers every time she takes a bit more of his dick, and his hips tip up when she cups his balls. 

"Fuck."

Rita slurps as she pulls back, and she takes a moment to sloppily lick Rafael's crown. "You can thrust into my mouth, but don't be an asshole about it," she says. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay." Rafael says. 

When Rita starts to suck him off again, Rafael rocks his hips up and down, setting up a shallow but fast rhythm. Rita tucks her tongue under the flare of Rafael's cockhead and massages the tip. Rafael lets out a long whine and speeds up his thrusts. He makes a warning sound that Rita ignores. She slips her hand under his balls and presses just above his asshole. Rafael shouts and plants his feet and comes. 

Rita swallows, then pulls off, wiping her mouth on Rafael's thigh. They lie in silence for a couple of minutes as Rafael catches his breath. "I'm still up to fuck you if you want," Rita says. 

Rafael laughs brokenly. "Fuck yes," he replies, then props himself up on his elbows to look at her. "Where do you want me?"

"Bedroom's at the end of the hall," Rita says. "I've got two different dildos I could use. Just depends what you like."

"I'm not picky," Rafael says and pushes himself into a sitting position. He gets to his feet and offers a hand to Rita. Rita takes it and stands as well. Rafael leans in and kisses her neck, then her shoulder, lightly stroking her breast for a moment. "I like it hard," he says as he nuzzles her throat. "But it's not required."

"I like to fuck hard," Rita replies, and leads him down the hall.

*

Rafael chooses the slightly larger dildo and watches with unabashed excitement as Rita fits it into the harness and then slips the harness over her hips and adjusts it. "Can I eat you out while you finger me?" Rafael asks. 

Rita looks at him in surprise. "You haven't had enough?"

"I love oral," he says like that's the point. 

Rita hums in amusement and takes the lube and condoms from her bedside table. She tosses them both on the bed and climbs on herself. "Okay," she says as she swings a leg over Rafael's face. "How hard can I finger you?"

"Slow at first, then go to town," Rafael says. He trails his hands up her thighs, then reaches up and rubs the straps that frame Rita's cunt. He laughs quietly when Rita shivers and cocks her hips towards his mouth. 

"Don't get inventive," she says as she leans over him, reaching for the lube. "I don't want to jerk my hand around while I'm getting you ready."

"Okay," Rafael says. He drags his lips softly over Rita's slit and gently probes his tongue between her lips. 

Rita shivers at the touch and opens the lube one-handed as she moves Rafael's balls to one side and presses two dry fingers against his hole. He makes a desperate sound, and his hands clench on her thighs. Rita grins at the response and lifts her hand so she can squeeze lube on her fingers. Rafael keeps kissing and licking lightly at her cunt as she warms the lube, then presses her fingers against him again, moving in a slow circle. Rafael shivers and makes another small sound of pleasure. 

Rita keeps rubbing her fingers in a circle as she sucks on Rafael's inner thighs. He shivers and breathes out a shivery breath against her that makes her wriggle. She uses her free hand to carefully roll his balls in her hand as she presses the tip of her index finger into his ass. 

Rafael groans, and his mouth goes slack against her. When Rita presses in a tiny bit more, Rafael spreads his legs and lifts his hips, and Rita's finger sinks in to the middle knuckle. 

"God," Rafael breathes out. "Fuck."

Rita strokes him from the inside and slowly fucks him with her finger. "A little eager?" she teases. She squirms when Rafael retaliates by flicking his tongue hard on her clit, then gets back at him by pressing the tip of her second finger in next to her first. 

Rafael hisses and clenches his hands hard on her legs, but his hips come up again, and he doesn't tell her to stop, so Rita holds position: one finger still halfway in him, the tip of the second snug against it. Rita feels him breathe shakily and rolls his balls in her hand again. 

When Rafael's breathing steadies again, Rita pulls her first finger out most of the way and slips it back in, keeping her second fingertip crowded at his entrance but not pressing it all the way in until Rafael starts fucking back on her finger in rhythm. 

"Ooooh," Rafael groans when Rita finally slips both fingers into him up to the middle knuckle. "Fuck. You're good at this."

Rita laughs and shifts her hips up from Rafael's mouth. He whines quietly and strokes her inner thighs. She's tempted to drop back down on his face, but she fights the urge. Her fingers are moving comfortably in and out, but she needs to change the angle and be certain Rafael can take her fingers properly deep before she fucks him. 

Rafael props up on his elbows when Rita shifts off of him and settles between his legs, pressing at the backs of his knees with her palms to spread him open. "I can--" he says, then grips the back of his thighs rather than finish the sentence. 

"Need a pillow?" Rita asks, applying more lube to her hand. 

"Yeah."

Rita grabs one from the head of the bed and tucks it under his hips, waiting for him to get comfortable before she slips two wet fingers into him again. It's easy to rub his prostate now that she's facing him, and the way Rafael throws his head back and gasps makes Rita bite her lip for how beautiful it is.

When Rita slides a third finger in, Rafael makes a high-pitched noise and grips his own thighs so hard his fingers go white. "Yeah," he breathes out. "Yeah, fuck me."

Rita thrusts deep, then drags her fingers out as slowly as she can handle. Rafael tries to follow her fingers, and Rita surprises him by thrusting in hard. He shouts and stammers out, "y-y-yeesss yes yes yes yyy-yees." Rita takes the cue and settles on a deep thrust and slow drag rhythm that has Rafael keening quietly in under two minutes. 

"Wow," Rita breathes out. "You look really fucking good right now."

Rafael's keen breaks off as he laughs. "Does that mean--oh fuck fuck fuck yeah fuck--that mean you're gonna fuck me soon?"

Rita pulls her fingers out and tears open the condom. She rolls it on quickly, unashamed of how her hands shake in excitement. She squeezes entirely too much lube along the curve of her dick and smears it around with one hand as she massages her thumb against Rafael's hole. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Rafael pants. He drops his legs the moment Rita presses the head of her dick into him. His legs wrap around her hips a moment later, and RIta hikes them up to her waist before leaning forward and pressing in with a steady, firm thrust.

"Okay?" Rita asks. 

Rafael breathes unevenly and lifts his hips in tiny bursts. His dick is hard as it bounces lightly against his stomach. "Go for it," he says. "Fuck me."

Rita grins and bends forward so she can kiss Rafael. She keeps the kiss lazy as she counts to twenty. Once she does, she keeps up the kiss as she pulls out swiftly and then thrusts in hard. Rafael shouts and sucks in a breath as he bites her bottom lip. Rita laughs against his mouth and tweaks one of his nipples as she thrusts again. 

"Play with my nipples," Rita says. 

Rafael's head falls back, and his hands slide roughly up her front until he's cupping both her breasts. His hands shake against her breasts as she fucks him, and it takes him a few strokes before he seems capable of rolling her nipples between her fingers. 

RIta hums approval and pushes his left leg up so it rests on her shoulder. "Too much?" she asks, dick halfway out of him. 

"No," Rafael breathes, and his eyes glaze over as she holds his ankle against her shoulder and thrusts in again. 

He pulls at her nipples in the same rhythm she fucks him, and Rita's whole body lights up in shivery pleasure. She pauses briefly to adjust her dick in the harness, and Rafael makes a quiet, frustrated sound. 

"Oh, did you want something?" she asks and laughs when he pinches her nipples. When she starts fucking again, the base of her dick presses her clit through the layer of her lips. It's the perfect amount of fiction with her clit still oversensitized from her earlier orgasms.

Rita fucks Rafael hard and deep, leaning down to kiss him every few thrusts. His dick is hot between their bodies, precum leaking and sticking to Rita's belly. She feels it twitch hard as she keeps fucking him, but it's the way he quickly stops being able to meet her kisses that tells her he's on the edge of coming. 

"Do you--" is as far as Rita gets with her question before Rafael wraps his arms around her and traps his dick between them as she continues thrusting. 

Rita bites at his collarbone and snaps her hips harder as she thrusts in again. Rafael whines in the back of his throat and slips his hands down to Rita's ass, gripping tight as she keeps fucking him, his dick leaking and pulsing. 

"Fuck. I'm gonna. I'm gonna--" Rafael groans when Rita pulls hard at his nipple, and he breathes hard into her ear. It's a few more thrusts before his whole body clenches, and he's coming between their bodies, his jizz hot on Rita's belly. 

It takes Rita almost a minute to stop thrusting. Rafael makes quiet mewling sounds until she's able to still. Rita pants against his neck as she holds herself still, waiting for the loud buzz in her ears to quiet down before she carefully pulls out and drops onto her back on the cool side of the bed. 

"Do you…" Rafael says, fingers skimming over the clasps of the harness. 

Rita replies by tilting her hip towards Rafael. He undoes the clasp, then shimmies down to press a kiss to her hip. He repeats the kiss on her other hip, then gently pulls the harness out from under her body before trailing his mouth across her belly. 

"I'm good," Rita murmurs when Rafael gently mouths her slit. 

Rafael turns his head to kiss the tops of her thighs, and he rests his cheek on her leg. 

"You can stay the night if you make breakfast," Rita says. 

Rafael chuckles quietly. "As long as you have cereal or eggs, I can manage."

"Eggs," Rita says, and it's a few minutes of silence before they both move to get under the covers and fall asleep. 

*

In the morning, Rafael makes scrambled eggs and drinks three-quarters of the pot of coffee. But he makes a second pot before Rita can murder him, so she forgives him. 

After he leaves with a smiling goodbye, Rita washes her dildo, takes a long, hot shower, and then wanders around her apartment in her towel until she needs to start getting dressed for the Alumni meet-and-greet cocktail hour. 

She gets there before Rafael and has smiled and nodded through three brief conversations before she spots him at the edge of the crowd. For a moment, she has a stomach-sinking fear that he's going to be the exact sort of douchebag she's already warned him against. But then he crosses the room with a small plate of appetizers and greets her with a grin. 

"Ms. Calhoun, who is your friend?" The alumnus who asks is giving Rafael a look that clearly reads him as a scholarship student and not finding it notable. 

Rita quirks a brow at Rafael. Rafael meets it with a flash of amusement as he pops a cheese cube into his mouth. "This is Rafael Barba," she says, turning to the alumnus with a polite smile that she knows will be read as insolent. "We found out yesterday we have so much in common."

"We have matching hobbies," Rafael says. "And dislike the same kinds of people."

As Rita watches the alumnus fight to keep a bland expression, she is suddenly and brightly certain that the worst parts of the orientation week have been balanced by the fact that she now knows Rafael Barba.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think "pegging" was commonly in use in the time that Rafael and Rita would have been in law school, but I was asked to use the lines that referenced it, and I laughed when I read them, so let's not worry too much about when it came into popular use.


End file.
